Bill Justice
02/09/1914 Dayton, OH. Grew up in INDIANAPOLIS, IN.) - 02/10/2010 1932 - Herron Art School. 1937 - 07/12 Disney. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 'inbetweener'. Clock Cleaners. 1938 - Mickey's Trailer. Farmyard Symphony. Ferdinand the Bull. Good Scouts. The Brave Little Tailor. 1939 - Goofy and Wilber. Donald's Cousin Gus. The Practical Pig. Sea Scouts. The Pointer. 1940 - Pinocchio 'animator'. (11/13) Fantasia "The Pastoral Symphony". Mr. Duck Steps Out. Bone Trouble. Donald's Vacation. 1941 - Dumbo 'some animation of Timothy Mouse'. Government training films. Military unit insignia designs. 1942 - (08/13) Bambi. The New Spirit. 1943 - (01/01) Der Fuehrer's Face. Saludos Amigos. Victory Through Air Power. "The Gremilns" 'illustrated book that did not make it as a film'. 1944 - The Plastics Inventor. 1945 - The Three Caballeros. Cured Duck. Old Sequoia. 1946 - Make Mine Music. Squatter's Rights. Wet Paint. Make Mine Music. Double Dribble. 1947 - Fun and Fancy Free. Straight Shooters. Clown of the Jungle. (Aug) Bootle Beetle. Mail Dog. Chip an' Dale. 1948 - Inferior Decorator. Soup's On. Three for Breakfast. Tea for Two Hundred. Mickey and the Seal. 1949 - The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad. (02/11) Donald's Happy Birthday. Sea Salts. Winter Storage. All in a Nutshell. The Greener Yard. Slide Donald Slide. Toy Tinkers. Bubble Bee. Honey Harvester. 1950 - Cinderella. Lion Around. Trailer Horn. (10/13) Bee at the Beach. Out on a Limb. Crazy over Daisy. Food for Feudin'. Hook, Lion and Sinker. Morris, the Midget Moose. 1951 - Chicken in the Rough. Dude Duck. Corn Chips. Test Pilot Donald. Lucky Number. http://www.hoosierwoodindiana.com/#B&N(07/28) Alice in Wonderland. Out of Scale. Bee on Guard. 1952 - Donald Applecore. Two Chips and a Miss. Let's Stick Together. Uncle Donald's Ants. Trick or Treat. Pluto's Christmas Tree. Lambert, the Sheepish Lion. 1953 - (02/05) Peter Pan. Don's Fountain of Youth. (11/11) Working for Peanuts. Rugged Bear. 1954 - Spare the Rod. Dragon Around. Grin and Bear It. (11/12) The Flying Squirrel. Donald's Diary. The Lone Chipmunks. 1955 - Lady and the Tramp. Lake Titicaca. (09/02) Beezy Bear. Up a Tree. No Hunting. The Mickey Mouse Club 'Director of openings sequences'. 1956 - Chips Ahoy. In the Bag. Hooked Bear. A Cowboy Needs a Horse 'Director' nom for Best Short. (07/18) Jack and Mac 'Director'. 1957 - The Truth About Mother Goose 'Director' nom for Best Short. 1959 - The Shaggy Dog 'titles'. (11/10) Noah's Ark (Stop motion short) nom for Best Short. Designed floats and costumes for first Disneyland Christmas Parade. 1961 - Babes in Toyland 'stop motion'. The Parent Trap 'Stop motion titles'. 1962 - Bon Voyage! 'Titles'. (04/08) Walt Disney Presents "Von Drake in Spain". (12/19) A Symposium on Popular Songs nom for Best Short. Cri-Cri. 1964 - Mary Poppins 'stop motion nursery scene'. thumb|300px|rightThe Misadventures of Merlin Jones 'titles'. Emil and the Detectives 'titles'. (10/11) Disney's Wonderful World of Color "A Rag, a Bone, A Box of Junk" motion animation. 1965 - Went to WED Enterprises. 1966 - Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree. Rose Parade Floats 'designer'. Pirates of the Caribbean 'Programmer' (DL = Disneyland). 1967 - Carousel of Progress (DL). 1969 - Haunted Mansion (DL). 1970 - Hall of Presidents (WDW = Walt Disney World). 1971 - The Mickey Mouse Revue (WDW). Country Bear Jamboree (WDW). Walt Disney World opening shows. 1972 - Country Bear Jamboree (DL). 1973 - Main Street Electical Parade (DL). 1974 - America Sings (DL). 1976 - Baby Station (WDW). Walt Disney Story mural (WDW). 1979 - Retired. 1981 - Consultant to Carousel of Progress (WDW) and Mickey Mouse Revue (DL-Tokyo). Enchanted Grove Juice Bar mural (WDW). 1982 - Disneyland Tokyo 'consultant'. 1983 - World Bazaar Book Store (DL-Tokyo). 1992 - "Justice for Disney". 1994 - Snow White exhibit at the Indianapolis Museum of Art. 1996 - 10/16 Disney Legends Award. 2010 - Died. Justice, Bill Justice, Bill